


IN ANOTHER TIME WHERE THE WORLD IS PERFECT

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Flip Fuck, LEXWELL, Lots of others - Freeform, M/M, bed shaking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Lewis keeps himself busy, lays in bed always wondering about life. The first time he met Max, he fell in love instantly. Lewis, the servant, wanted Maxwell Roth, HIS boss.Lewis finds that on the other end of the line, Maxwell has a surprise for him...





	IN ANOTHER TIME WHERE THE WORLD IS PERFECT

Lewis kept himself busy all day, cleaning the Alhambra and helping Maxwell out with a whole bunch of stuff like setting the stage for tonights performance. so all that made him tired but he did this everyday so that was probably half the reason he was tired, the other half was because the night before, he couldnt sleep at all. he was stuck thinking about things in life, why things were so messed up and how lucky he actually was to be brought in to this life.

He was happy to be a servant for Maxwell, like, he paid him the right amount, gets noticed unlike the type of bosses who just hire servants and treat them shit. that was why Lewis knew he was lucky. until then life had been poor.

but Lewis noticed stuff was getting weirdly intense, something else was up. Maxwell was changing well- maybe, it was hard to tell because if he really was, well, it was happening very slowly.

"LEWIS!" a voice suddenly fills the halls, snatching Lewis from the clouds and sending him running to the voice as quickly as possible. he arrived at Maxwell's office and opened the door, "sir?" he let a breath escape. 

Maxwell was sitting at his desk looking at what seemed to be scripts for tonights show. a few moments later he puts them down and looks up at Lewis, slowly standing up, "close the door," he gestures to the door. Lewis does as he is told, turning and closing then turning back to face Maxwell, "you called me sir, what seems to be the problem?" 

Maxwell raises an eyebrow, "problem?" he gazes like he forgot why he actually called Lewis to him, "oh right!" he laughs, "yeah uhh- wrong room, come!" he walks out, leading Lewis to another room then locking the door behind them so no one can disturb what ever the heck is going on. "uhh, sir, why have you brought me here?" Lewis turns looking at the walls and all the features... costume racks. 

he soon realises that he is in one of the rooms where costumes and props for shows are kept. Lewis looks back at Maxwell seeing that he is grinning, he widens his eyes in confusion, "the reason your in here with me alone Lewis and with the door locked, is because we have things to discuss and the office is not a good place to be talking about it due the risk of others hearing it," Maxwell gives a toothy grin.

wait what? things to discuss in a room where no one can hear them? inside Lewis is having a bit of a panic, did he do something wrong?

Maxwell starts to walk toward Lewis, clearly seeing the panic in his face, Lewis trying his best to stay still but failed taking a few steps back. seeing Maxwell turning behind him slightly making Lewis turn towards where Maxwell was standing a few moments ago. it was as though Maxwell was a sheep dog hearding sheep- a sheep, that sheep being Lewis.

Lewis was soon backed up to a wall, with Maxwell right there, right in Lewis's bubble- in his face. Maxwell turns his head so he can whisper into Lewis's ear, "dont be afraid, im just wanting abit of fun," he giggles abit causing Lewis to look straight at him, "wh-what?" he stammers in a very confused manner, "what do you mean by 'fun'? he raises an eye brow.

Maxwell, instead of giving Lewis a worded answer, turns and looks at the bed behind, right in the far corner of the room. then looking back at Lewis, "fun causing the bed to shake Lewis," he chuckles, Lewis being caught off guard completely simply said, "you dont mean," he couldnt finish his question because he knew that the answer he had in mind was indeed correct.

"oh you know what i mean, come," Maxwell wraps his arms around Lewis dragging them both towards the bed, Lewis was struggling, being caught off guard and also not sure if this is a good idea then having the worry someone will hear them is just too much right now.

soon Maxwell leans back on the bed, dragging Lewis down with him. he didn't need to pull that hard on Lewis to bring him down so their lips were almost touching, "it's fine Lewis, no one is going to hear and it will be fun!" Maxwell remarks, Lewis just nods in agreement, letting Max drag him closer so their lips touched. tongues tangled in the others mouth.

both Maxwell and Lewis were moaning though, it didn't take long for Lewis to just let go of the possibilities, both their eyes closed. this was truely a moment to saviour. Maxwell parts the kiss and whispers, "take your jacket off," they kept at taking their clothes off until everything was exposed, every last bit, from their chest down to their penis.

with all their clothes abandoned and left on the floor they both look at each other again, then, taking another breath ready for another kiss they pull each other in, lips making smacking types of noises when they parted only for a second then getting back to tangling their tongues again. they part again, "who goes first?" Maxwell breathes out, "first? wait we're going flip-fuck?" Lewis sits up on top of Maxwell.

"well, unless you don't want to, but i know i do," Maxwell grins. Lewis wasn't sure how to answer, he loved this but he just didn't know, "uhh- well i guess we could give it a try," Lewis slowly says, Maxwell's smile didn't leave but instead got bigger, "so then if that's the case, then who gets to take it in whole eh?" what? what the hell does he mean by 'whole'?

"what do you mean?" Lewis leans back down, letting his nose cross with Maxwell's. Maxwell rolls his eyes but replies, "i mean like are you gonna suck my dick first or am i gonna suck yours first?" he hardens his face a little. suck his? or have him suck Lewis's? pfftt! oh come on! alright we will make it that Lewis gonna go first.

Lewis lets out a sigh, then lowers himself to inbetween Maxwell's legs, by the judge of Maxwell's chuckle he knew the answer, "you then-" his sentence was cut off by a moan, not expecting Lewis was gonna dig straight in, "ohhh, fuck!" he starts bucking his hips forward, trying to get in deeper. Lewis taking in the whole cock each time he bobbed back down trying his best not to let out a chocked out cough.

he lets Maxwell's cock fall from between his lips going straight for Maxwell's testies! sucking one at a time then letting them slide out of his mouth. Maxwell's moans were getting louder and he had started whispering a whole bunch of things; things Lewis couldn't be bothered to listen to because he didn't really care. none of this was so bad after all.

Lewis finishes with the balls and gives Maxwell's cock a few kisses then kissing his way up to Maxwell's lips, then whispering in his ear, "i believe it's your turn," Maxwell lets a child like laugh, "then why don't you lie down?" he pushes Lewis off of him and rolls him over, quickly setting himself inbetween Lewis ready for his turn.

he starts by giving Lewis's cock a few kisses and starts licking strips towards the head of the cock, teasing Lewis abit by taking the head in then out and twirling his tongue around it. Lewis lets out a moan than a cried out beg, "st-stop teasing! aghhh!" Lewis suddenly sits up grabbing the sides of Maxwell's head then pulling him up and rolling him over so they were in the same position as a few moments ago.

Lewis lets go of Maxwell's head and moves up abit, shoving his cock into Maxwell's mouth then starts thrusting a little. Maxwell let it happen, giving some choked coughs, then a big gasp of breath when Lewis took his cock out for a bit then shoving it back in, pushing his cock inside Maxwell's throat as deep as it would go, pulling Maxwell right up to his groin.

he let his cock out of Maxwell's mouth again to hear a big gasp, then commanding Maxwell to stick his tongue out then slapping his cock against Maxwell's tongue. he relaxes back down on Maxwell and they continue kissing. Lewis sits and backs up a little, grabbing Maxwell's cock and stroking it a little before he slowly shoving it inside him. both men moan in a satisfied way, well, Maxwell did, Lewis was in a little bit of pain just because this was the first time.

Maxwell grabs hold of Lewis's hips to help Lewis balance. Lewis just bobs up and down up and down, releasing moans and groans. the gasp came when Maxwell's cock had actually found it's way to what must have been Lewis's sweetspot, leaving a wave of satisfaction through both men. Maxwell grabbed Lewis and threw him off leaving Lewis lying on his stomach.

he quickly lies on top of Lewis and shoves his cock as deep as it would go. another satisfied moan from both of the men. Maxwell sped up his pace, then wrapping his arm around Lewis giving him quick kisses along the back of his neck and just under his jaw then moving along the shoulders. he listens to a few more choked out gasps and moans before taking it out.

he gives a few moments break so they can catch their breath. Lewis turns over, "that's it?" his face seemed disapointed, Maxwell was surprised: one minute he was all shy and unsure then all of a sudden it's this amazing mess asking him to continue... oh SNAP! "well, that's of me getting into you, but now i want you inside of me, doing this again well, i'll find another time," Maxwell whispers.

Lewis lets out a slow sigh. Maxwell quickly hops off so Lewis can sit up, Maxwell quickly hops back on and shoves Lewis's cock straight inside, he curses and so does Lewis. Maxwell pushes Lewis down and holds his wrists secure so Lewis can't sit up. with Lewis's cock deep inside of Maxwell he keep's moaning, Lewis throwing his head back into the pillow and slowly arching his back.

Lewis pushes Maxwell over leaving Maxwell lying on his back, he makes quick movement to leaning over the top of Max and again quickly shoving his cock in, watching Maxwell squirm underneath, arching his back dealing with how Lewis had a good grip of both of Maxwell's wrists. Maxwell kept at his gasping, dragging Lewis down for a few quick kisses.

he suddenly parts them when Lewis fastened his pace, clearly close for a bit of 'white rain'! '>.O Maxwell was close too but struggled to say anything because of all his gasps and satisfied moans, covering his eyes and rolling his head side to side. so instead of word, it was action with body language, something he knew very well. he grabbed Lewis by the back of the head and dragged him down, sealing their lips together.

Lewis had kept up his pace but was clearly growing tired. their lips part as Lewis pulls back to give some kisses along Maxwell's neck and shoulders, every now and then he would lach on with his teeth recieving a gasp from Maxwell. he looks down to Maxwell's erect cock noticing that Maxwell was stroking it and groaning as he did it.

Lewis assumed that he was close so he thrust harder, as hard as he could and tried to keep that pace for as long as possible; which wasn't long because of how exhausted he was. Maxwell cocks his head back and bites his bottom lip trying not to let out any sound, which, was starting to get a little difficult for both men because of this 'little' scene.

Lewis started to slow down but still kept going (only slowing down that tiny bit). Maxwell starts stroking faster, "LE-LEWIS! IM GON-GONNA AGH!" Maxwell lets a sigh of relief escape as a final stroke had cum flying out all over his torso and hand, also getting a little on Lewis, giving his cock a few more strokes he let go.

Lewis though still hadn't finished...

he pace was on and off- too tired than feeling like he was going to give in but then getting too tired again. but he speeds up his pace to full charge, he can feel it- right there! he keeps going till suddenly taking it out and stroking his cock at a crazy speed then spilling all over Maxwell. letting a cry of relief he flips over.

none of the two men could stop panting after that. Maxwell reaching for an old costume that hadn't been used in years and will most likely never be used, he wipes all the cum off and throws the costume somewhere on the floor. he looks at Lewis and rolls on top laying his head on his chest then looking back up, they were both silent for some time before Maxwell spoke, "you're good... for someone who seems really shy," Maxwell grins.

Lewis looks down, "haha, wasn't really expecting that I'd be ever doing that," he laughs a little. Maxwell slowly drags himself up to eye level with Lewis once again sealing their lips. it wasn't hungry, not desperate, it was sloppy and lazy if they had have done it a while longer they both would have drool coming out of the corners of the mouths.

they parted and panted, breathing slowly, in and out, in and out again and again. Maxwell let his hand fall to the side of Lewis's face, rubbing his cheek in little circles slowly before leaning down again for a kiss. 

they both knew damn well that this was a shit time to be doing things like this: the risk of arrest, maybe going to an asylum... maybe and with the show about to begin in a few hours. Maxwell also needs to help the actors and provide help and all that. Lewis had other things to do... but now wasn't the time, they couldn't be bothered to get up.

they knew they should, but maybe a few more moments won't hurt. "in another time we will do this again?" Lewis suddenly questions. Maxwell looks at him and laughs, "yeah, yeah we will, can't have this sort of fun once Lewis," he leans down again and gives a peck to Lewis's cheek...

they both get changed and walk out the door a few moments later, both back to their own business as though nothing ever happen even though inside their heads that was going to be a very vivid memory. probably bright enough that when they see each other, look at each other, that memory will be the first thing they think of. Lewis was busy doing such and such until a maid walked in, "I noticed you were gone a long time Lewis, what were you and Mr. Roth doing?" her face showed that of curiosity.

Lewis just grinned, the grin widening to a smile- one he couldn't help, he simply replied, knowing that what happen was a secret, their secret, "in another time, a world where a woman can do what men can and children are treated differently and that a woman can marry another and a man can marry another; in the perfect world, I'll tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't like my other series (fanfictions) this one has NOTHING to do with any of them. I just wrote this because I wanted too and also because I wanted to take time off on 'INHALE TO BREATHE AND EXHALE TO LET GO' fanfiction, I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to read feedback like always- I am always up for it! : D
> 
> I might do another Rothfrye one, I also decided that I will post these type of things because it helps me practice Rothfrye smut because for some reason I get all giggly so this type of stuff just helps.


End file.
